battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy
Tracy ' is a character in the second and third installments of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She is an American policewoman, who is often teamed up with a Japanese police detective named Nagisa Iwashiro, who is only present in Battle Arena Toshinden 3. Story Tracy is a police officer for the NYPD, who is both renowned and notorious for her methods of troubleshooting, being to provoke offenders into losing their cool and into dangerous frenzies, which he responds in turn with full force and unrestrained self defense. Though some have human rights complaints about her method of dealing with criminals, she argues that "they sort themselves out" and deems it fair due to the kinds of people she has to deal with if they think strongarming it is their only way in life. Hearing and learning about the death of both a woman and a young boy in a past car crash via a cold case file, Tracy had entered into the second Toshindaibukai to investigate the activities of the Himitsu Kessha, as the woman's husband, a man named Gaia, had been working for the organization at the time. Tracy, being a skilled fighter, was narrowly defeated by a Japanese swordsman named Eiji Shinjo, but she eventually found the answers she needed: the now-dead Uranus was the one responsible for the deaths of Gaia's wife and son. Tracy had returned to New York and reported to her superiors about the case, being personally satisfied in having to complete it from within her own given time and accord. After the announcement of the third Toshindaibukai, Tracy had entered once again (not because of the thrill, but rather because of a new investigation and upon learning that she was targeted by the Soshiki to being a blood sacrifice for Agon Teos). At first she just couldn't get along with her new boss and partner Nagisa Iwashiro - everything he did grated on her nerves. But as they fought side by side against Abel and his cohorts, Tracy's feelings changed as she noticed Nagisa's strong sense of justice. Finally, he won her whole-hearted respect. Eventually Tracy was confronted by a Soshiki assassin named Rachael, who was Tracy's older twin sister. Abandoned by her parents and left to fend for herself in a cruel and harsh world, Rachael had cursed her fate and learned to hate Tracy, but Tracy had still defeated her from within their emotional battle against each other. In the end, Tracy had pleaded for Rachael to forget about the past and start all over with her, but Rachael had refused the request and left, never to be seen again. As she left to return to New York, Tracy couldn't help teasing her serious superior a little; "Hey, Nagisa! You should quit worrying about your girly first name, you know. Haven't you heard - sensitive new age guys are all the rage now!" Game Appearance Tracy appears to have a medium-length blue hair with a full fringe and dark blue eyes and wears a green cap with a matching pilot goggles and sky blue earrings in both of her ears. In both Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and 3'', her primary outfit is a green tube top with a black shoulder holster and a matching green shoulder bands with elbow pads in each sides of her arms and a badge on her left chest, matching green denim short shorts with a black cycling shorts underneath with two black cross lined belts, matching green knee pads in her knees and black and gray metal combat boots. The color of her tonfas are different as her right tonfa is pink while her left tonfa is purple. Her alternate appearance is the same as her primary outfit and the color changed from green to light violet and her hair becomes blonde instead of blue. Her alternate costume is a dark blue short leather vest with a sign of "POLICE" imprinted at the back of her vest, underneath is red tube top and her arm and kneepads are black and her shoulder bands are now red, dark blue military pants and brown combat boots. Her cap is replaced with a black bandanna as she wears to make it into short hair while it was hanging loose on her head but maintains the goggles on her primary outfit and the color of her hair is pink instead of blue. The linings of her tonfas which are purple and pink also changed to blue and is no longer in different colors. Her eyes also changed to teal instead of dark blue. In the OVA version, she wears her primary outfit but minor changes, her tube top is red and her officer badge on her left chest is retained, her denim short shorts is now blue gray as her black cross belts are now brown and her elbow and kneepads are black and her shoulder bands is now dark red but maintains her black and gray combat boots and her hair is now pale blue and wears a matching red bandanna with a happy smile design. ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Ending Japan didn't change the style of this New York cop in the slightest. At first she just couldn't get along with her boss Nagisa Iwashiro - every - thing he did grated on her nerves. But as they fought side by side against Abel and his cohorts, Tracey's feelings changed as she noticed Nagisa's strong sense of justice. Finally, he won her whole-hearted respect. As she left to return to New York, Tracey couldn't help teasing her serious superior a little. "Hey, Nagisa! You should quit worrying about your girly first name, you know. Haven't you heard - sensitive new age guys are all the rage now!" Voice Actors *Megumi Ogata (games) (Japanese) *Michiko Neya (OVA) (Japanese) *Apollo Smile (OVA) (English) Move Lists Tracy's signature moves are focused on both punches and kicks and mostly hits them with her tonfas. Her tonfas also to shoot explosive tasers instead of shooting a barrage of bullets or blasters. Special Attacks * '''Electro Shadow: Tracy uses a straight jab to her opponent with her tonfa in an electric damage. * Electro Dynamite: Tracy shoots some explosive tasers on the ground with her tonfa at long range. She can also reaches her shot in a great distance as well as a counter hit. * Honey Moon: Tracy hits her opponent with a somersault kick. * Electro Spartan: Tracy charges and hit her opponent in a multiple spinning uppercut. She also has a short version of this move. * I.M.C. (Iron Mount Close): Tracy can knock her opponent by ramming to her shoulder in a great distance. She can also hits her tonfa and rams her opponent in a similar fashion. * Jackpot: Tracy charges her opponent with a dash and a rising uppercut. She can also uppercut her opponent instead of dashing. * Air Jackpot: Tracy kicks her opponent in mid-air with a flying kick followed by a spiral kick. *'King's Slave:' Tracy jumps into the air as she falls down to execute a flying kick. Overdrive * Pale Slider: Tracy unleashes a double somersault kick to her opponent in heavy damage. Can only be done if her Overdrive meter is full. Desperation Move * Crazy Planet: Tracy dashes to her opponent and unleashes a series of punches while wielding both of her tonfas and a series of kicks as she heavily knocks her opponent with a somersault kick. Can only be done if her health bar is red. Development According to development notes, one design focus for new characters for Toshinden 2 was set on an "urban American" or "radical street smart" character; this ranged from a long haired skate hockey punk to someone wielding switchblade ejecting boots and used kicking attacks. Tracy was born out of wanting a new playable female character and to meet the demand of a "modern radical girl mascot" for the Toshinden series; early concept art featured her with more relaxed clothing, including a conventional sweater jacket with more modest jean shorts and sneakers, along with impact protective gear. Later concept art featured her with her more "radical" finalized commando like on duty informal wear, and some official art came to include the idea of the aforementioned switchblade boots, including the full render of Tracy's CGI model for the Toshinden 2 opening and her full body Kotobuki Tsukasa art; this would likely be gradually removed due to her profession and the consistency of the need for non lethal self defense weaponry. Quotes These are the difference between both English and Japanese quotes as Tracy speaks in a rough and tough accent in Japanese while in English she speaks feminine in a normal pitch. Win Animation: * "You're under arrest for causing a public nuisance!" * "Why do I always draw the wimps!" * "Nothing else!" * "Have you learned your lesson yet?" (VS Zola) * "Looks like you don't have what it takes, sucker!" (Perfect KO) Moves: *''"Wooo!"'' (When unleashing either her Honey Moon, I.M.C., a short version of Jackpot and Electro Spartan) *''"Shock Treatment!"'' (During Electro Shadow) *''"Jackpot!" (Unleashing Jackpot) *"Hah! (Unleashing King's Slave) '''Soul Bomb:' *''"Come on! You're pathetic!"' (During execution either ground or mid-air) '''Overdrive:' *''"Double Flip Kick!"'' (Executing Pale Slider) Desperation Move: *''"You're under arrest! Yah!"'' (Executing Crazy Planet) Trivia *Tracy enjoys chili dogs, beach cruiser bicycles, and the band Aerosmith. *Tracy likes to adopt pets, and breaking up fights. *Tracy cherishes most, her autographs by Aerosmith's lead guitarist Joe Perry. *Tracy does not like California Roll sushi, nor does she like the Rolling Stones. *Tracy's favorite thing to look at is the Los Angeles skyline at night. *Tracy's special talent is basketball, to where she helped bring her high school team to championships. *In comparison with Street Fighter, Tracy is equivalent to Chun-Li, given that they are both police agents sent to bring down the villain's syndicate. *In comparison with Killer Instinct, Tracy is equivalent to B. Orchid, given that they are both agents of a group investigating criminal activity in the tournament. They also both use Tonfa's as weapons. * In Double Dragon (Neo-Geo), Rebecca shares the same fighting style as Tracy's and wields a tonfa as weapons and her projectile "Kojinken" resembles a small version of Tracy's soul bomb and her super finishing move "Kanchou Rekuzan" appears as a large version as it hits in a flaming boomerang to her opponent. Two of her basic attacks on the ground are also similar to Tracy's basic attacks. * In the English version of the game, Tracy is among with few other characters who speaks their main quotes in Japanese. Gallery tracy.jpg tracy2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters